


Thing One

by LovelyandSad



Series: Things [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyandSad/pseuds/LovelyandSad
Summary: War means death and being a soldiers means bringing death. For Cal, he understood that years ago. Only just now does he take that final step.





	Thing One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThisNameIsStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisNameIsStupid/gifts).



> I really should have been studying for finals. Oh well. Enjoy this piece of shit and tell me what you think!

It was Cal who took that first step into being a soldier. Sorcery is often not taught to those with mental illnesses for different reasons. One of them is that sorcery, while controlled carefully with spells and rituals, is all in the caster’s mind. So when the council’s dogs (shape shifters bound to animal form) tracked the group into a precarious and lethal position, Cal’s desperation to save his friends came to the front.

 

Cal always enjoyed creating spells on the spot at gatherings. Often, he used it for water gun fights, summoning water from the others’ guns to fling at them. Swimming in a lake in the middle of a storm? Andy would create a platform for Cal to sit on as he calmed the waters or moved the rain. As an element based sorcerer, Cal rarely ran out of ammunition.

Deserts and water oriented magic users do not go well together for a reason. Stuck between a chasm with nothing at the bottom and six dogs with their handlers not far behind, Cal made a choice.

Remembering the time he, illegally, studied blood magic before turning to the elements lead to Cal freezing in place. An old childhood cartoon popped into his head and the brunette raised an arm.

Hand held out, Cal focused on the dog in the back, limping from a gash Josh got in. Calling forth the water in the blood, Cal pulled with as much energy he had.

Before their eyes, the dog drowned in her own fluids. The shrivelled husk fell and the blood whipped through the air into the next dog even as they all panicked. Cal stumbled, feeling the new magic taking a great toll. Flinging the blood at the remaining dogs, Cal turned to the only other elemental in this particular crew.

Jordan’s affinity to earth barely worked in the sand, but the canon below them consisted of plain rock. However, all seven took a step back when Cal faced them. The youngest, a ten year old shifter named Ty, even puked the remains of that night’s dinner. The moon hung high as the people looked to the sixteen year old. Thinner now, always giving other people his food and supplies to make sure they have enough. More muscle from the fights and running over the past three months. Blood splatters could be seen clearly on the white tank top and darker spots rested on the brown leather jacket. Through the holes in his jeans everyone could see the lightly glowing veins receding as the blood magic released it’s hold.

“Jordan, make a staircase into the canyon please?"

Stumbling and stuttering before taking a deep breath, Jordan struggled to follow the request. Once the staircase became stable, Cal started herding people down. In the distance the shouts of anger gave Cal strength to keep moving. Steadying shaky legs, Cal followed everyone down the path. Keeping track of them as he went, Cal told Jordan to destroy the steps behind him as they went. Preventing this group from being captured took precedence above all else. Even Cal himself or his very soul.


End file.
